


I just want to make out in my car.

by starpuke



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hot Girl Summer Gone Wrong?!?! (NOT CLICKBAIT), M/M, Making Out, Pre-College Romance, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/pseuds/starpuke
Summary: “It’s hot.” Kevin barely even turns his head to talk to Jacob and just focuses his eyes on him.





	I just want to make out in my car.

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for Ana Paula! I probably would be too embarrassed to post this otherwise.

Kevin always thought he was above peer pressure, having strong morals, obeying his mom and all that, and for the most part he did. He doesn’t smoke weed ( ~~that much~~ ) and he doesn’t drink ( ~~on weekdays~~ ) and he can be the voice of reason if it comes down to it, so he always assumed his resolve was pretty strong. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case, at least when it came to Jacob. 

Sitting in the passenger seat of Jacob’s silver 2002 Honda Accord, Kevin realizes how fun ignoring a football game could be, but the lingering fear of his mother finding out makes him nervous. Even with school being out, Mama Moon ruled over Kevin’s schedule. The only other real problem they face, besides the stray football player, is the heat which makes the car an oven as it sat in the parking lot beside so many other shitty cars. With his eyes focused on the almost perfectly clean ceilings of Jacob’s car, Kevin feels a pair of eyes on him. 

“It’s hot.” Kevin barely even turns his head to talk to Jacob and just focuses his eyes on him.

“Thanks, I hadn’t noticed.” Jacob laughs and wipes a hand under the hair that fell naturally over his forehead, wiggling his fingers at Kevin when they come out shiny with a thin layer of sweat. “What’s your point?”

“I wish we had like, ice cream or something—Stop! That’s gross!” Kevin slaps away Jacob’s sweaty fingers with a laugh, and it makes the other laugh. “I’m just having a quick fantasy, okay? Is it illegal for a man to dream?”

Jacob wipes his fingers on his pants and squints at the wide variety of bells and whistles that controlled his A/C, barely familiar with the car he’s had for so long. It takes a moment of trial and error before he can get a steady stream of air to pump through the car, but unfortunately enough, it’s warm. 

“You’re trying to kill me!” Kevin complains almost immediately, fingers swiping across the dials beside the vents so they keep closed, saving his side of the car from the extra heat. 

“Oh stop, it’ll cool down in a minute. It just takes some time.” Jacob rolls his eyes and points A/C vent so it can blow on his face, he then pushes his hair back off his forehead and it catches Kevin’s attention.

It wasn’t a secret that everyone thought Jacob was handsome, even just the littlest bit, and it was even less of a secret that Kevin planted the _Jacob Handsome_ seed in everyone’s brain. Certain things came with having a sexuality crisis in middle school, and having a small crush on your best friend since the beginning of time was just something everyone had to deal with. Or at least Kevin did. 

“Do you wanna listen to some music?” Jacob breaks Kevin out of his trance, looking at him with a kind smile like he always does, and Kevin barely even recognizes that he’s nodding furiously like an idiot. It makes Jacob laugh. “ _Alright_ , alright.” 

Kevin watches Jacob fiddle with the center console of his car, further proving he knows absolutely nothing about his car as he pulls out a CD he knows they’ll both like. His hair fell back against his forehead and Kevin feels his fingers twitch when he thinks about how much he wants to fix it and push it back again. Instead he jumps when music starts playing louder than usual on the speakers, obviously too distracted to notice Jacob carefully pushing a CD into the player and cranking up the volume. 

Kevin leans his head against the window beside his head, opting to watch Jacob vibe out to the music for as long as possible before he got caught. Turns out he didn’t have that much ogling time before that. 

“What are you looking at?” Jacob laughs lightly while resting his head on his window, obviously in an attempt to copy Kevin. 

“Oh nothing.” Kevin turns in his seat a bit more, so his legs can rest against the center console that separated him and Jacob. “Just bored.”

It takes Jacob a second before replying, he shifts too so he can look at Kevin better and not subtly. His hair shines in the afternoon sun, and Kevin is really glad he helped Jacob bleach it. After spending most of his life having natural hair, he wanted to switch it up, and especially since he was moving away for university in the coming weeks. All it took was a pout for Kevin to shove his hands into plastic gloves, that’d definitely make his hands sweaty, and to start brushing bleach into his best friend’s roots. The results really were worth the bleach smell burning his nose and staining his clothes. 

“You’re staring again.” Jacob chuckles while rubbing his forehead, smiling at Kevin again. He nudges the latter’s foot with his fist. “Am I really that boring?”

“Oh yes. Obviously.” Kevin snorts and rolls his eyes. He nudges Jacob back and leans in a way to crack his back. “It’s just uneventful out here. And hot.”

“We could go back to the football game.” Jacob leans his chin on his fist that rests on his knee, just slightly crowding Kevin’s personal space. “‘Cause I know how much you love sports.”

That was a lie, Kevin doesn’t really like sports. He didn’t find the appeal in watching them, at least for the sports themselves, but for the players? Maybe. He _was_ guilty of watching sports sole for the players, but who could blame him? Volleyball was probably the best sport to sit and ogle during, while basketball on the other hand, not so much, and hurdling either, and absolutely nothing good came from long jump. Except maybe the smile that Jacob gave Kevin after he won a medal for best time on his whole track team. It made Kevin feel so warm, and sometimes it makes an appearance in his dreams among other things of Jacob’s.

“I’d rather die.” Kevin stretches out his cramped muscles and snorts, not even entertaining the idea of Jacob’s joke. “I’m sure we can find something to do.” 

“We could definitely find something to do.” Jacob taps his chin as he ponders and subtly continues to lean forward in an attempt to crowd Kevin’s space. “Something to do with just the two of us. All alone.”

Kevin gives a weird laugh that’s a mix of nervous and awkward, with his eyes wide and his ears starting to turn the absolute lightest shade of pink right at the tips. He swallows and slouches, trying to fold into himself. 

“We _could_ play a game? Or something like that?” Jacob suggests, watching Kevin.

“What kind of game?” Kevin rest back against the window and slouches even more, his arms crossed over his chest. He’s slowly attempting to save face, so he doesn’t seem as flustered as he felt. 

“Um,” Jacob takes a minute to ponder. “Twenty questions. That’s always fun, I think.”

Kevin blinks at him before letting out a laugh, a smile taking up his whole entire face. He stops retreating into a ball, his hand grabbing his chest as he laughs and blooms again. 

“What is this? Middle school?” He gives Jacob’s arm the slightest kick while he laughs, his cheeks going a little red with joy at the suggestion.

“I haven’t played since then! It’s fun though.” Jacob swipes at Kevin’s foot and chuckles quietly. “Let’s play.”

It takes a couple rounds of absolute bullshit for it to get interesting, only because the two of them completely forgot the rules of the game. They quickly figured that out two questions in, and decided to go free for all and ask random questions and answer them with complete honesty. 

“What’s your favourite colour?” Kevin nudges his foot into Jacob’s rib, something he’s able to do with their new positioning. Jacob granted Kevin permission to put his feet in his lap, but only if he took his shoes, and who was Kevin to give up an opportunity like that?

“You’re so boring. Um, dogs.” Jacob started appearing distracted a few questions ago, but Kevin brushed it off as just the heat getting to him and making his brain hazy. “My turn.”

Kevin tries to ignore Jacob’s hand resting on his knee, which was significantly higher than it was five minutes ago when he held his ankle as a joke. He also tries to ignore how much darker his eyes have gotten over the past half hour of the game, and he really hopes it’s just the heat that’s making him sweat so much and not just Jacob.

“Are you a virgin?” Jacob asks it so naturally, and it almost makes Kevin forget this guy used to run the Christian fellowship at their school, right up until he graduated less than a couple weeks ago. 

“Um,” Kevin just blinks at Jacob, so caught off guard he doesn’t even notice him leaning forward the slightest bit and Jacob's hand resting higher on his leg. 

“Be honest.” Jacob gives him a cheeky smile. Kevin’s ears are _definitely_ red at this exact moment and that probably embarrasses him even more than Jacob’s question, because if he wasn’t visibly flustered he could play it all off like a joke and they could move on. 

“Um,” Kevin feels his cheeks heat up too and he curses himself out in his head. “Yeah. I guess.” 

Jacob makes a sound that Kevin can only describe as delighted and he feels the need to retreat into himself again. What the _fuck_ is happening right now?

“Alright, now you ask me a question.” Jacob retreats for a moment, obviously noticing Kevin’s distress. 

“Are you, y’know?” Kevin can’t look Jacob in the eye so he opts to stare at the chain that hangs around his neck. It used to have a crucifix strung on it but Jacob claims it fell off a couple months ago. 

“Nope.” Jacob really pops the ‘p’ and chuckles when Kevin makes his own noise, but less cool than Jacob's. “Do you think about me a lot?”

“In, uh, what context?” Kevin doesn’t realize he’s digging his own grave until he sees Jacob’s eyes light up. His hands shoot up immediately, waving around frantically trying to dismiss the question. “Never mind, don’t answer that!”

“How many contexts are there?” Jacob’s hand move again and he’s definitely leaning far forward again, not even trying to hide it. He smiles at Kevin with a new glint in his eye.

“One! Just one!” Kevin’s hands keep waving around, but it’s mostly to hide the fact that he’s trembling the slightest bit. 

“Sure.” Jacob’s tone is as he starts rubbing Kevin’s knee, either to rile him up more or to calm him down, he really can’t tell due to his heart is beating a million times a minute. “Just answer the question.”

“Yes.” Kevin covers his eyes with his hands and leans his head on the window again, his whole face burning up at this point. “Yes, I do think about you a lot.” 

“That’s hot.” Jacob clicks his tongue and leans back as well, his eyes surprisingly bright considering the scenario he’s created for the two of them. 

“Shut up.” Kevin mumbles into his hands. “Do you think about _me_ a lot?”

“Oh, all the time.” Jacob takes his hand from Kevin’s thigh to fiddle with his chain and smiles when he notices him peeking out from between his fingers. “Whenever I can really.”

Kevin feels like he’s going to spontaneously combust right there in Jacob’s front seat because, Jesus Christ, his face is so hot and if he had a mirror right now he’d only confirm how red his ears must be. Him and Jacob have always been close, but never like this. 

“Have you ever thought about kissing me?” Jacob already knows the answer, Kevin is absolutely sure of that and it makes his heart flutter. 

“I think you know the answer to that.” Kevin can’t look at Jacob so he keeps his hands over his eyes, which leaves him clueless to Jacob moving around in his seat. 

When he peeks a minute later, his breath catches in his throat. Jacob is closer than before. Like really close. Close enough that Kevin can see almost every detail of his eyes, and he can notice the faint smell of Jacob’s cologne that drives him crazy. Kevin lowers his hands slowly and shyly, barely looking Jacob in the eye as he looms over him. If Kevin glances over he can tell Jacob is sitting on his knees in the driver’s seat, stretching over to be this close.

“But I want to hear you say it.” Jacob’s voice is lower when he speaks this time. He rests one hand in the space between the seat and headrest and the other on the seat beside Kevin’s leg. “C’mon. Say it.”

“I’ve thought about kissing you.” Kevin swallows and finally makes eye contact with Jacob. He’s surprised to see a soft look in his eye, and his mouth pressed into a gentle smile.

“Can I kiss you?” Jacob’s voice is ten times softer than Kevin is used to and it makes him feel all special inside. His cheeks flare pink again when he nods. This is in character for Jacob, Kevin notes, to ask permission milliseconds before kissing someone just to make sure they're on the same page. 

“You can kiss me.” Kevin confirms it verbally and Jacob goes for it. 

Kevin doesn’t close his eyes at first, mostly because he’s so in shock he has no control over his body, not really. Not when Jacob Bae is kissing him like the world is going to end in seconds. If he looks past the hazy film over all of his thoughts, he feels Jacob’s hand back on his leg and his stomach flips.

The fact that this is even happening is insane to Kevin, and he doesn’t even realize Jacob has pulled back and is laughing at him.

“Look at your face.” Jacob lets out a cute laugh before leaning down and kissing the corner of Kevin’s mouth. “You’re so cute.”

Kevin knows he’s red again and he feels his ego crumbling away by the second. He wishes Jacob didn’t have this much of an affect him, because small, embarrassed Pisces is _not_ a good shade on Kevin. Regardless of how embarrassed he felt, he let Jacob gently kiss him. 

He doesn’t get to enjoy this treatment for much longer, because Jacob clearly has other ideas stored in his big beautiful brain. Kevin doesn’t mind that much, mostly because this really is a dream come true. 

Jacob laces their fingers together as he presses closer to Kevin, his legs finally making the trip over to the passenger seat and officially caging him in. He puts one leg on each side of Kevin’s hips and squeezes gently with his thighs, just to mess with the younger. Jacob leans down close to Kevin’s ear, his cologne the only thing he can smell as his brain turns to mush under this best friend. 

“I know you used to stare at my ass when I played volleyball.” Jacob whispers and squeezes Kevin’s hips again, making the younger obviously gulp. “You’d get so red and no one would know why.” He presses a kiss to the crook of Kevin’s neck. “You’re cute when you panic.” 

Kevin presses his eyes shut and shakes his head. God he’s embarrassed. He always thought he was pretty subtle when he’d stare but apparently not. Apparently Jacob knew this whole time, and he was just living with that. Fuck. 

“I also know you watched me kiss that girl during spin the bottle last summer, and you sat through the _whole_ thing, even when she started feeling me up in front of everyone.” Jacob moves his head lower and kisses Kevin’s throat. “Then you left in a hurry, everyone thought it was in disgust like Jaehyun did, but I knew. I know what you did after that.”

Kevin can’t help but gulp when Jacob speaks, and flexes his fingers that were intertwined with the older’s, squeezing them a little bit. Again, he didn’t think anyone would notice, not really. Everytime he thought he got away with it, Jacob always noticed. Kevin shivers just the slightest bit. Jacob was always watching him. _Fuck_. 

“You watch me?” Kevin chokes out, trying to breathe in air instead of Jacob’s cologne. His voice is higher than he thought it would be and that makes his cheeks flare up again, because God, could he even be more affected by Jacob? 

“How else could I be able to think about you all the time? I need material.” Jacob smiles after, like it’s a funny joke shared between them, Kevin can feel it against his skin. He feels like the sun is giving him a hug, because he’s already so warm even without the late June heat wave. 

Kevin can feel his hair sticking to his forehead when he moves his head, trying to take a second to breath. He makes the quietest sound possible as he licks his lips, a regular nervous habit. That small sound spurs Jacob on, his grin growing wider and his hands slowly come together above Kevin’s head. With his gaze elsewhere he doesn’t immediately notice Jacob switching his hold on his hand to holding both Kevin’s wrists in one hand. When he does notice, he feels like he’s going to faint. 

“You’re tiny.” Jacob hums, observing how easily he can hold Kevin with simply one hand. Though he doesn’t hold him tight, just in case he changes his mind at any point. “Always have been.” 

“You just work out more than I do.” Kevin shifts so he can be more comfortable in the position and he breathes out a little sigh. “Like, a lot more.”

“Not that much.” Jacob shakes his head and smiles again, like this is all normal. “I just play sports.” 

Kevin stares up at Jacob, and chews on his lip. He really can’t believe this is happening. Mostly because it’s rare for Jacob to be romantically involved with _anyone,_ let alone with someone he’s this close to. In Kevin’s book, the last time Jacob was involved with someone was last summer, spin the bottle like he said. That can’t be true though, especially because he’s not even a _virgin_ . Kevin has no clue when that could’ve happened and he’s not sure if he wants to find out, mostly for his egos sake. His deluded horny childhood fantasy was always that’d he have something to do with Jacob losing _it_. 

After a moment, he realizes he’s been staring and his face turns red again. God this is so embarrassing. 

“Something on my face?” Jacob chuckles and kisses Kevin softly before he can answer, further stunning him in a daze. 

“Um,” Kevin blinks and feels his hands get sweaty. He wishes he could make Jacob this flustered. “There’s definitely something in your pants?” 

It takes Jacob a minute, his brain clearly working through it. His eyebrows furrow and his lips tighten up before he goes completely red. This is the first time Kevin’s seen Jacob’s ears go red, and man, is it worth it.

“Oh my God.” Jacob drops Kevin’s wrists to cover his face almost immediately. He felt himself burn up. “Oh my _God._ ” 

Kevin finally feels himself calm down as a laugh bubble up in his throat. _Finally_. Jacob wasn’t as cool and confident as he tried to be. Who knew a boner would cause his downfall after all this time.

“I’m sorry.” Jacob mumbles into his hands. “I didn’t mean—“

“It’s fine.” Kevin cuts him off by poking him in the ribs, already smiling incredibly wide even though the redness of his face hasn’t gone down. “Now you know how I feel.” 

Jacob makes a noise that Kevin can definitely describe as a whine and he feels his heart pound. What the fuck is happening right now?

“Now, are we gonna make out? Or what?” Kevin doesn’t really know why he’s going down these new avenues of embarrassment but fuck it, he’s never gotten this far, and he probably never will again. 

Jacob rubs his eyes and pats his cheeks to try and get the redness to go down, in an attempt to get back in the mood. He brushes his hair out of his eyes and takes Kevin’s face in his hands. 

It barely takes a second before Jacob lightly tugs on Kevin’s fresh piercing, making him open his mouth to wince and protest. He takes it as an opportunity to brush his tongue into Kevin’s mouth, which prompts the younger to reach his hands up and thread themselves into fresh blonde hair. He tilts his head to accommodate the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Jacob’s calloused hands around his sensitive neck. 

During open mouthed kisses, Jacob snakes one hand down to hold Kevin’s waist with a tight grip. He groans into Jacob’s mouth and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him down abruptly. Caught off guard, Jacob slips, closing the minimal space that was between them and pressing up against Kevin. The two make similar noises of surprise, and can’t contain their laughter.

“You’re heavy.” Kevin snorts, running his fingers through Jacob’s hair while their foreheads pressed together. 

“That’s pure muscle, baby.” Jacob’s laugh bubbles up in his throat, letting Kevin enjoy a giggle right before his very eyes. This felt better and very on brand for the both of them, so Kevin relaxes despite being cramped up in the passenger seat. 

Kevin starts the kiss this time, his eyes already closed as he presses their lips together. His fingers play with the hair on the back on Jacob’s head, braiding the shaggy blonde locks with whatever strands he can find. Jacob loosens his grip on Kevin’s waist and lets himself relax, which makes the kiss grow sloppy a few moments later.

With Jacob’s slow movements, Kevin tilts his head to follow and make sure their lips don’t break contact. He feels Jacob breath against him and it confirms that Kevin isn’t dreaming this all up, and he’s not going to wake up in bed after some _really_ detailed wet dream. 

After a quiet pleased sigh from Kevin, Jacob pulls back and can’t help but smile at the strands of spit that hang between their lips. They make Kevin turn red again, unsurprisingly.

“It’s hot.” Jacob licks his lips to break the connection between him and Kevin after copying Kevin’s tone from earlier in the afternoon.

“Really?” Kevin rolls his eyes and huffs out a laugh. “I don’t think I would’ve noticed without you.”

Jacob ducks his head so he can kiss Kevin’s adam’s apple, while the younger tilts his head so he has easier access. It feels nice being intimate with Jacob, it feels right, at least in Kevin’s mind.

“At least the A/C is working now.” Jacob mumbles into Kevin’s neck, barely even noticing how his teeth catch on the sensitive skin. It makes Kevin laugh to himself, while he runs his hands over Jacob’s broad shoulders that were caging him in. 

Kevin is appreciative of the cool air cycling through the car, making the hair resting on his forehead move every few seconds, and making the air clearer from the cologne. He shifts his leg so he could stretch out more comfortably and rests his foot on the gearshift. 

“This summer is gonna be weird.” He says after a moment of silence while Jacob nips at the skin around his jaw. “Without you, I mean.”

“I’ll be around.” Jacob licks a stripe up Kevin’s skin before pushing himself up so he can look him in the eye. “I’m not disappearing, dude. It’s just university.”

“Don’t say that word.” Kevin groans, covering his face with both his hands. “It hurts.”

“Dude?” Jacob tilts his head in confusion and he squints as he stares down at Kevin. 

“ _University_.” Kevin says through the hand over his mouth and peeks through his fingers of his other hand. “It haunts me.”

“Well you’re graduating in a year, so get used to it.” Jacob snorts and starts to retreat back to the driver's seat. 

Kevin’s hands fly out before he can stop them and he flushes when he grabs Jacob’s collar, which catches them both off guard.

“Yes?” Jacob asks with a raised eyebrow and laughter in his voice. It makes Kevin’s ears burn again, which isn’t something he’s proud of.

“I’m, uh,” Kevin frantically tries to think of an excuse to keep Jacob pressed against him. “Cold. I’m cold.”

Fuck.

“You’re… cold?” Both of Jacob’s eyebrows are raised now and Kevin feels like a dumb kid being scolded in a new, confusing way. 

“Um, yeah. The A/C is making me feel a little chilly, so yeah.” Kevin punctuates his point with a confident nod, like what he just said wasn’t complete horseshit. 

“I could get you a jacket.” Jacob snorts while shaking his head.

“Oh shut up.” Kevin knows Jacob knows he’s bullshitting this, so he gives up. His arms go back to where they were before they separated, wrapped around his neck and gently tugging him down. “Just kiss me.” 

Jacob obeys quickly, with his mouth finding Kevin’s with ease at this point. He nudges him so he parts his lips again, making it that much easier to lick into his mouth. Usually Kevin had a distaste for kissing like this, but Jacob seems to be an exception for it. Especially when he holds Kevin’s face like that, with his fingers sliding into his hair naturally. 

When Jacob gently sucks on Kevin’s lower lip, it makes him melt and the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. Normally it made him feel slimy and gross, but Jacob made it hot. He made a noise of encouragement and lightly tugged on his hair the same way he, himself, likes it. 

“Horny bugger.” Jacob mumbles against his lips after a wet peck. He keeps their foreheads together as he smiles, liking the view of Kevin’s pink cheeks up close. 

“That’s _you_.” Kevin teases back, biting at Jacob’s bottom lip with a light smile on his face. 

“Mm, sure.” Jacob pecks his lips before pulling back again, and with Kevin being stubborn and not letting go, they both sit up. 

Kevin smiles at him, a real genuine smile that was always reserved for the one and only Jacob Bae. 

“I leave tomorrow.” Jacob reminds, wiping spit from the corner of Kevin’s mouth. “Remember?”

“Yeah.” Kevin immediately feels his heart drop into his ass, because he really really tried to forget about it. He didn’t want Jacob to go anywhere, even if it was just a campus tour. He wanted all the time he could get with his best friend. Though now it’d be even harder, with the memories of this afternoon. 

“Don’t look so sad, bud.” Jacob pats his cheek and smiles softly. “Just a couple of days.”

“But after a couple days, you’ll come back and then be gone for months!” Kevin’s tone turns childish almost immediately and he can’t even feel embarrassed at this point. Jacob was _his_ best friend, and he deserves to see him whenever he wants. “It’s not fair.”

“Woah.” Jacob reaches behind his head to unwrap Kevin’s arms from around his neck. His body language has already changed and Kevin knows he’s fucked up. “Possessive much? Kev, I’m not just yours to hang out with anymore.”

He leans back against the driver’s side door after he maneuvers himself back into the seat, with minimal injuries. His arms are crossed and Kevin already feels awful because he knows how serious Jacob is about university, and moving away. It’s selfish, Kevin knows, especially because of how controlling Jacob’s mother always is. Moving away was finally Jacob’s opportunity to grow up, and Kevin didn’t want that. 

“I’m sorry.” Kevin takes a minute to fix his collar self consciously and to ignore how much his shirt smells like Jacob now. “I just… wasn’t thinking.”

“Obviously.” Kevin _really_ knows he’s fucked up. Jacob is the nicest person in the world and he rarely had a tone with anyone, unless it was obviously a joke. 

He does his buttons back up and reaches down to put his shoes back on. God he wants a reset button. He’d even be willing to pray for one. 

“I’m leaving at seven.” Jacob talks again when Kevin is about to loop the laces on his second shoe into a knot, and his tone is soft again. “Okay?” 

“Okay.” Kevin nods back to confirm he understands. The silent invitation to come by before then hangs in the air like the thick humidity outside the car.

“Kev?” Jacob doesn’t look at him when he turns the key in the ignition and brings his shitty 2002 Honda Accord back to life. 

“Yeah?” Kevin knows he’s not getting a ride home this time. 

“Don’t tell anyone about this, ‘kay?” Jacob’s voice is scratchy this time he speaks and Kevin feels his heart break.

“Okay.” With that, Kevin pops the door open and gets out. 

His legs are shaky when he walks a few steps and leans down, so he can see into the car and wave at Jacob to say goodbye. He wishes they were riding home together, but he’ll have to deal with Jacob giving him a half assed wave for a little longer. He shuts the door as gently as he can and takes another step back, so Jacob can have enough room to back out of his spot without worrying about running over his feet.

The sun starts burning Kevin’s skull after he stays still in the middle of the parking lot. He grimaces as he unbuttons his overshirt, because he’d rather be in his white undershirt than smell Jacob’s now stale cologne. 

It dawns on him that he has no way of getting home and his heart drops when he realizes he has to explain to his mother why exactly he was in the parking lot of his school on a Tuesday afternoon when he’s supposed to be wholed up in the library, studying some extracurricular he doesn’t remember applying for and has his mother’s handiwork all over it. 

“It’s hot.” Kevin barely even turns his head to type a text to his mom and just focuses his eyes on the parking spot where Jacob used to park.


End file.
